


Acid

by rooonil_waazlib



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooonil_waazlib/pseuds/rooonil_waazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine the scene with Natasha and Steve in the bedroom in Sam's house but instead of Natasha, it's Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acid

Oh, it’s not like Steve’s not mad, but he’s got nothing, nothing on Peggy. She’s sitting on the bed, braiding her hair, but her teeth are bared and Steve knows she’s planning some murders.

“Cut off one head,” she mutters. She ties off her hair and flips the braid over her shoulder, then gets up and picks up her sidearm to reload it.

That’s when it hits Steve: Peggy will burn SHIELD from the inside out, pour acid in its veins until no trace of Hydra is left. Even if SHIELD falls with it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find us on Tumblr!](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
